The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Prunus cerasifera×Prunus persica used as a rootstock known by the varietal name ‘AP-1’. The new variety was discovered in the Krasnodar region of Russia around 1986. The new variety is the result of planned breeding between a Prunus cerasifera plant (female parent) and a Prunus persica plant (male parent). The new variety differs from its parents in that its flowers are big and light pink, it is not fruit bearing; ‘AP-1’ has wide elliptical leaves, and it has serrated leaf margins. The purpose of breeding ‘AP-1’ was to provide a productive clonal rootstock for peach and plum varieties. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics distinguish ‘AP-1’ from other varieties known to the breeder:                1. ‘AP-1’ may be propagated via hardwood or softwood cuttings;        2. ‘AP-1’ has a strong root system;        3. ‘AP-1’ is resistant to nematodes, chlorosis, Cytospora, and Verticillium; and        4. ‘AP-1’ is drought resistant.        